Hetalia Paint It White FrUK
by wolfairer
Summary: This is a one shot based on what happened to England and France when they get separated from the other nations. Yaoi is inside this fanfic so don't read if you do not like it.


**Hi and welcome to my first ever Hetalia fanfic. You have my friend to thank for this, because I have fallen in love with this show. Anyway down to business, this is a FrUK one shot that is based off the Hetalia Movie. It starts off when the scones are given to the Pictonians, and then ends with France and England walking out to see Italy. This is what happens when I can't be bothered to do my work in college.**

**So I don't own anything to do with Hetalia, if I did America would have a brain, yeah I went there.**

"Isn't it obvious? I put scones in there I made from scratch," England commented smugly.

America and France quickly looked towards the Pictonians to see that one by one they took a bite out of the deadly pastry. The white aliens started to change to a dark blue color and then one by one they were all asking: "Seriously?"

This made the other nations look towards the Pictonians, wondering what the hell was going on. America and France slowly started to pale and looked with horror in their faces, with America shouting out to England, "Fail! Dude, I think your scones pissed off the Pictos!"

England looked at the white beings with concern and replied, "Why? Scones are so yummy."

Suddenly Italy realized that something was wrong, and ran in front of the other nations, smiling at the Pictonians yelling. "Come on, you Pictonians, what happened to all of the happy?! Have another scone and let's keep having fun! Hey?"

The Nopera took a step back while they all chanted: "No way, no way."

"Yeah... I don't think they like that plan, Dude," the blonde with glasses mentioned to Italy.

Even Russia looked a little concerned and refused. Germany slowly started to back away, while saying "I'm not sure what's happening, but we should... Retreat!"

The allies were realizing their hopelessness and shouted, "Run away!"

Japan ran away quickly, leaving the poor Italian to stand against the Pictonians on his own. The thought of fighting along frightened the redhead, and he ran after the other nations. "Hey, you guys! Wait for me!" Italy pleaded.

Italy quickly caught up to the others while they turned down a corridor and carried on running. Still, the white aliens came closer and closer.

Germany found a door and decided to open it. The door gave the nations a chance to get off the spacecraft, but the problem was that the spaceship was flying. The craft was over the ocean at the moment so all they had to do was swim if they did jump.

Germany jumped out of the spaceship, hoping that the others would follow his lead. The stern blond did not have to worry for long because one by one, America, England, France, Russia, Japan, and China jumped as well.

Germany started to wonder where Italy was until he heard whimpering from above him. The German looked up to see Italy holding Poki. All of a sudden the Pictonians started to shoot at the nation with green balls of light. Finally all of them hit the water, but the force of the blasts pushed the nations away from each other. Germany tried to swim towards the Italian, but the current was too much for him and he ended up being drifted away. Soon they were all separated.

-FU-

France drifted away, but he started to look around for the others. The Frenchman was unable to locate any of them. The blue-eyed man was hoping that the others were safe, with a particular face popping up more than the others. France knew that he should be worried for himself, at this moment, but the Briton's face kept invading his mind. Suddenly the Frenchman was brought out of his thoughts by someone yelling: "Please, somebody help me! Help!"

France started to find the area where the voice was coming from. France finally located the person; the other was splashing around, with arms waving high in the air. France started to make his way to the unknown man, and when he was about 5 feet away, he realized that it was England. France quickly picked up the pace, but before the Frenchman could reach him, England's body was already getting eaten by the ocean.

Eventually, France reached the place where the Englishman was, but it was too late. England was completely under the water. France was exhausted from all of the running and the swimming, but he made one final push of energy. With one massive gulp of air, France dived under the water. The man opened his eyes to see the other. England was dressed in his red jump suit, his eyes were closed, and his hair was stuck out in different directions. France looked at the other because he thought England looked like an angel just sleeping and ignoring everything that was going on around him.

France quickly snapped out of his thoughts and swam deeper into the ocean to get the other. As soon as France reached England, he got a firm hold onto the other's arms and swam as fast as he could to the surface.

The surface of the water was quickly broken by the pair with the French one gulping in the air, as much as he could, and made sure that the other's head was above the water. Once the French man had his breath back, France did his best to check that the other was still alive, and he found some sign of life when he found a heartbeat. France let out a small sigh of relief.

France looked out into the distance, still trying to locate the other nation, but again France could not see anyone. He looked to England again, who had his head on the Frenchmen's shoulder. The long-haired man knew that he had to get the poor man out of the water; otherwise, he did not think that England would wake up again.

Again, the Frenchman started to look around for any sign of land, boat, or even plane. Finally his blue eyes lay on an island, with that hope put in the Frenchman's heart, he tried his best to make his way to the unknown island.

France had trouble swimming with England's extra weight, but he would not just let the short haired one go, and let him sink to the bottom of the deep blue ocean. Even though the Frenchman always argued with England, and even called him the Black Sheep of Europe, deep down France cared for the other.

Finally, after what seemed like hours of swimming, France was able to stand on the oceans bottom; that made it much easier for the other to get to the small island. By standing up France was able to get the sleeping adult onto his back and slowly made his way to the beach.

However, as soon as the long-haired man was about to put the Brit down, he realized that they would be in clear view if the Pictonians decided to come and check this area, so France got a firmer grip onto England and trotted to the jungle area on the deserted island. France carried on running into the jungle making sure that they were in the thick of it. Finally, when France was out of breath, he decided that they should be safe where they were, and gently put the other blond down on the softest part of the ground that he could find.

Once he thought that England would be comfortable, he pulled off a couple of the huge leaves that were attached to one of the bushes that were a couple of feet away from the place they were going to rest. France slowly walked over to his companion, and gently placed them over the unconscious man and backed away a little so that he was able to keep a close eye on the other and make sure that he was ok.

"You know, you really do look cute like that. I wish you would have let me marry you, and then maybe you would not be haunting my dreams," the Frenchmen said out loud, but there was no reaction from the other; he just kept sleeping and did not realize that he was being watched.  
France just started to think how vulnerable the short-haired one was and what could happen without the other knowing. France was very tempted by his hormones, and succumbed to them when he got up slowly, quietly making his way to the other. France kneeled down next to England and stared at the unconscious man closely.

France noticed more details of the pale adult than he ever had before. He thought that England looked slightly angelic in the pale moon light, and, before he realized it, his hand went out and touched England's cheek. France was expecting the other to snap his eyes open and start to yell at him for laying a dirty French finger on his body; however, he got a completely different reaction.

England did not wake up; instead in his sleeping state he moved his face into France's hand like he was trying to become one with the hand. The gentleman started to groan quietly and move closer to France. The Frenchman moved his hand away; this caused England to whimper out loud. The Frenchman did not understand what the other was doing, and this time placed his hand on top of the Brit's head. England's temperature completely shocked France.

"Oh my, you are too cold, aren't you, _mon ami_?" England's condition was bad, if England became any worse, then England would surely die. France wondered what he could do to help the sick male, but the only thing that he thought he could do would upset the other. The desperate Frenchman decided to damn the consequences, and do what he had to. France had to make sure that England would survive.

France quickly removed the leaves off the other and then just stood there looking over the male. "I'm sorry, _mon ami_, but this has to be done." France lay down next to the other blonde so that just their shoulders were touching; the Englishman moved closer into the Frenchman and placed his arm around France's waist. The long-haired blonde went ridged by the action, and his eyes went slightly wide.

Different thoughts started to go through his head. France was wondering if he had done something that made him deserve such cruel temptation of his control; England's rubbed his head in between his shoulder blades and tightened his grip around his waist. France also was trying to keep his hormones down. If France did what he had been dreaming of doing to the other then it would cause arguments and the other to be upset. England's state probably prevented him from realizing what he was doing. Also, France cared too much for the other to risk their, sort of, relationship, but eventually the Frenchmen slowly started to relax in the other's arms and fell into a peaceful sleep.

-FE-

The British man started to stir. England had no idea where he was, and the last thing he could remember was falling deeper and deeper into the ocean. Surprised, England could feel that he was on land. The Englishman was content where he was; he didn't want to move, and he was so warm because of the thing he was cuddling. The cuddling warmth did not last long and the thing the Brit was hugging started to shuffle. The short haired man snapped his emerald eyes open, to see what he was cuddled up to. With horror written all over England's pale face he quickly shoved the other away from him and started yelling. "What the bloody hell do you think you are doing, Frog?"

France, still a bit dazed from being woken, rolled over slightly to see that the other was wide awake and there didn't seem to be anything wrong with him. "Ah, _mon ami,_ you are awake! That is good I was-"

"Don't even try to change the subject! What the hell were you doing?"

"Wait! I was only trying to keep you warm! After all, you were shivering, and I didn't want you to get worse symptoms."

England scoffed. "Yeah, right. You were just be a pervert, and if you laid one finger on me I will make sure to make your life a living hell."

France started to lose his temper around England and started to shout back just as loud. "I didn't touch you, and I wouldn't unless you gave me your permission! You know that, and besides, you had your arms wrapped around me - not the other way round."

The emerald-eyed man hesitated for a second, before he stood up and screamed, "That doesn't mean anything! And Frog there is this thing called rape, and I don't put it passed you that you would do something like that."

France completely lost all control and stood up angrily. With all of his strength, he pushed the smaller male, which caused England to fall due to still not having his full strength back. France just looked down at the other like he was a puppy that just chewed up his best shirt, and while pointing at the other snarled out, "You know that I would never rape anyone even if I did want to have that person. Besides, why would I ever go near you? You are completely ugly with those huge eyebrows and sickly green eyes. Hell, even your hair looks like hay. You always think you are better than others, and, even worse, you hurt the people that care the most for you. I wouldn't even want to touch you with a stick; honestly, I would prefer to make love to a Pictonian than to you. I wish I just left you in the sea to drown now."

France was panting from the rage that just passed through him; he was just unable to bottle up his anger anymore and he knew that he was in for it now, because of what he said to the Englishman. However, when the quick fired tongue didn't come back with some kind of insult, France couldn't help but look down. What he saw shocked the nation.

England was practically lying on the ground looking at the leaves and dirt. This caused a strong sense of guilt to run through the frenchman's entire body. Before France could say anything to England, the English fellow stood as quickly as his body would let him, and turned around so that he wasn't facing France and said emotionlessly: "Well at least I know how you feel now. I should leave you alone so that you don't have to keep looking at my ugly mug anymore."

Then with that England just started to run. France wasn't able to figure out what just happened. The remained male then stood for a few seconds, and, before his brain realized what he was doing, France started to chase after the other.

The fit Frenchman needed a couple of minutes to finally see England, but he was still too far away. France called out the Brit's name, but the other just ignored him and carried on running. France knew that he was slowly running out of energy to run, but he wasn't going to let England get away so easily. France pushed himself to run as fast as he could. The long haired blonde was so close to England, but England was still a bit too far for the other to reach. France again lost his patience and decided to tackle England. He hit the Brit in the middle of his back and wrapped his long arms around the thin tired body. The two nations started to struggle with England lashing out to get away from the other, but the other just kept grabbing hold of any part of the Englishman that he could.

After a lot of rolling around and kicking and screaming, finally the two stopped it because France somehow ended on top of England, straddling his hips. England still didn't give up though; he was wiggling underneath the blue eyed man. The sensation caused waves of pleasure to run up France's back, which he tried his hardest to ignore.

Eventually, England gave up and just lay there, not moving at all. He also did his best not to make eye contact with the other, but the emerald-eyed male soon realised that he was unable to avoid the sapphire eyes.

"What the hell is going on with you, _mon ami_?" the Frenchman asked.  
The Englishman just carried on looking into the other's eyes; France could see a few emotions in the glaring eyes, one being hate. However, there was one emotion that was right in the back of his deep eyes: pain. France could read people very well, due to the fact that he was the nation of love, and because he usually knew why they were showing the feeling; however, France couldn't figure out why the Brit was showing that such a hurt emotion.

"_Angleterre_, please. Just tell me what is wrong with you? You would never just run away from anyone unless you had a good reason; just tell me why."

England had his eyes shut gently and moved his head slightly to the right. Then the British man sighed in defeat. The Frenchman knew that if he pushed the short-haired blond one more time then he would most definitely snap and tell him what his problem was. "England, England?"

"Alright, fine! You hurt my bloody feelings, okay?! You just talk without even thinking, and you just expect me to take it! Well, guess what: I can't take it anymore. I finally know what you think of me, and I don't want to be anywhere near someone that obviously hates me."

France was shocked at what England just said to him, but most of all he couldn't believe that England thought that he hated him. France decided that he should try and tell the other that he was wrong. "Look, _mon ami, _I know you think that I hate you, but trust me when I say there is not one thing I hate actually about you."

With that England just snapped and started to yell yet again. "Don't you fucking _dare _lie to me, Frog. It is obvious you don't care for anyone but yourself. Hell, you don't even realize that I fucking love you!"

England quickly realized that he made a huge blunder, and that he just confessed his hidden feelings. The Brit's shining green eyes went wide, and his face paled slightly. France's eyes also widened, but unlike England's horror filled eyes, his eyes were filled with joy. France was brought out of his happy thoughts when he felt the short-haired blond starting to try and fight his way from underneath him.

"_Angleterre_, please, will you just stop moving and listen to me?"

However, England didn't even seem to have heard him and just carried on struggling even more. Slowly, France started to lose his grip on the other.

With one final attempt to stop England from escaping from him, France decided to do something that he thought that he would never have the courage to do: the blond Frenchman moved his hands to England's cheeks and gently cupped them. The action quickly caused the former pirate to stop struggling and look up to see the blue, lust-filled eyes.

"France, w-what are you-"

"Shh. _s'il vous plaît, Soyez tranquille pour un moment."_

With that France connected his lips against England's. England was in complete shock when France did this, but soon he started to melt into the other's touch and began to kiss back. France was over the moon with the reaction off the other. France slowly opened his lips, to let out his slick, pink tongue out so that it was able to run over the Englishman's lips. England quickly replied by opening his mouth, so that his tongue was able to fight with France's over who would dominate. However, the fight didn't last long because they both ended up running out of breath. England gently laid his head down onto the rough ground, and with his lust-filled eyes looked up to into half closed eyes.

"What did you do that for, Frog?" England asked, but his voice had no venom; instead it was replaced with gentleness and a sense of love.

France just smiled down to the other and leaned down so he was a millimeter from the British gentleman's ear and quietly said into it. "Is it not obvious, Sir England? I feel the same for you, and I have for a long time now. I just thought that you did not feel the same for me."

England gave out a small chuckle and said to his old rival, "Well, this sort of wraps us up in a nutshell, doesn't it? Really, always thinking the other means something else, I mean."

France just smirked back and kissed the forehead of the former empire. "Well, you did not see the what I meant when I asked you to marry me, did you?"

"Oh, come off it, France. You just wanted to marry me because you were going bankrupt! There was no other reason at all."

"You are wrong, _mon ami,_ and trust me when I say that I always had other reasons that made me want to marry you."

"Oh, and what reasons might those have been, France?"

France just licked the Brit's ear, and said with saliva from his pink lips connected to the others earlobe. "I will show you."

With that France suddenly attacked the blushing adults neck and slowly started to suck on it, this caused England to let out a gasp from his kiss swollen lips and also he closed his bright green eyes with the pleasure that was coursing through his body.

When France was happy with the mark that was going to appear on the Englishman's neck, he moved his lips to meet with the other again. England quickly opened his mouth to let the Frenchman taste him. France was pleased to accept the invitation and let his tongue enter his new lover's mouth. The Frenchman noted that the Englishman tasted of fresh bread and tea, and the gourmet nation was not bothered at all with the taste.

Slowly France started to get bored just kissing and his hands slowly started to roam down England's chest. England only reacted by giving out a low moan. The happy Frenchman thought that he was doing well and pushed his hands up England's shirt and bright red jacket.

The hands quickly caused England to snap out of his pleasured state, and England moved his head to break the kiss. France stopped in what he was doing and looked down at the Brit to see him looking at nothing in particular, but there was a concerned look in his eyes.

France sat up a bit, but he still didn't get off the other powerful nation, still straddling the others hips. "What is wrong, Sir England?"

England moved his gaze a bit so that he was able to see the other in the corner of his eyes and just replied. "Nothing France, I am just really tired that is all."

"Do not lie to me, _mon ami_, after all I have known you for a very few times and I know when there is something wrong with you."

"Look, I-I just can't give you what you want. Well, not at the moment at least. After all, we don't even know if the others are alright and what the idiotic Pictonians are doing either."

"That is not your only reason is it? Come on, spit it out already, England, or are you scared to tell me?"

"No, if you must know, I don't really want to have sex with you in the middle of a jungle where there could be anything around."

"Now that is the Sir England I know. Trust me, _mon cher_ I will wait for you, and until the whole of this merda has finished."

England just smiled sweetly towards his newfound lover and watched as France got off the top of him and lay on the dirt next to him. With that France then placed one of his slender arms over the Englishman's waist, then gently placed a kiss in among the short, spiked hair. The small sign of affection caused the other nation to turned over to face France.

The Brit looked over France's shoulder and gave out a small gasp. The love nation looked at England with a confused look on his face and creases on his brow. "What is it? _Mon ami,_ what do you see over there?"

"A light."

"W-what?" With that the Frenchman turned over to see this light. France was just barely able to see it, the orange light flickering through the trees and bushes in the jungle. France thought that it seemed to be a fire that was causing the light.

With their new discovery, England eagerly stood up and slightly lost his footing; however, France was able to stop his falling by putting his arms up and supporting the other's weight. England looked down and smiled at France, saying a quick thank you to him and moved to support his own weight.

France got up quickly and looked towards the light yet again and slowly started to walk towards it. England turned to see the other walking away from him and quickly followed him. Slowly the two started to get closer and closer to the light, until France suddenly stopped for some unknown reason. England carried on walking past the other without realizing England was more worried at the moment about what the other nation would say once they found out about his relationship with Francey-Pants.

Suddenly England was brought out of his thoughts when someone grabbed hold of his left wrist. England turned around to see France with a look of seriousness on his face. "What is wrong with you, France?"

"Sir England, I think it would be a good idea to keep our being together to ourselves."

England looked at him with confusion. "What? Why would you say that? After all, we are happy, so it shouldn't matter what they think?"

"It is not that, _mon ami_. I just think that if they and others find out then some of them may try and split us up - I mean my boss would definitely be on the top of that list. Also, to be quite honest, I do not trust America. I am sure he would try and take you away from me, and I do not wish for that to happen."

England just smiled at the worried nation. "France, trust me. Nothing will split us up, and I also understand what you are saying. If that is what you want, we won't tell them. Well, for now anyway."

"Thank you, _Angleterre_." France placed his lips on to the other. France was just happy that his lover understood everything. The kiss lasted for a while, but neither of them even tried to deepen it. Both were just so happy for the moment they were sharing.

England finally pulled away from the kiss and looked at the other with half closed eyes, and gently whispered out, "Are you ready, my dear?"

"_Bien sûr, mon cher_." With that said the pair started to walk out of the jungle to see the source of the light.

**Well, this is it, please let me know what you think, with a review. I always want to hear off people to see what they think and it makes me happy. Also to any of my friends that read this let me know what you think too. Also I am sorry to you France, but I had to right it :)**


End file.
